Should I tell him?
by dragon congelado
Summary: Hiccup falls for Jack. Hiccup tells Jack. And now Jack's confused. Will Jack figure out how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is something that I based off some of my own experiences in high school. I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing, and the demons are playing hopscotch._**

Hiccup's Point of View

My name is Henry Hourendous Hadock the III. But, most people called me Hiccup. Why, you ask? Well, back in kindergarten the teacher read us a book called Henry Gets the Hiccups. And later that day I got the hiccups. Add that I was one. A mistake. A screwup. A hiccup, that is, and the nickname stuck.

I want to tell my story, and ever though it'll be one of the most boring stories on the face of the earth, I'm still going to tell it. I supose that the beginning is the best place to start. My life was pretty normal, I was a small, freckled sixteen year old, who was working though his sophomore year of high school. I got average grades, didn't do sports, (which disappointed my dad) and tried to hope that some girl (like maybe Astrid) would, one day want to go out with me.

But, then things changed. The biggest being that Jack Frost moved to Berk. He was one year ahead of me, a junior at our ever so wonderful Berk High. At first, all I noticed was his extremely blonde hair, it looked white for Odin's sake! Then as he began to hang out with our group of friends, I noticed more about him. Like his ice blue eyes and pale skin.

Later when Astrid and Snoutlot anounced that they were going out. I though I'd more heartbroken than I was. Looking back I think I was more in love with the idea of Astrid than Astrid herself. What I mean is that I liked the idea of her falling in love with me, and going out with her. I wasn't until I dated Heather that I got idea of what was the real problem.

Heather is a great girl, turns out that she had a crush on me and her friend Ana, convinced me to go out with her. She was a really good girlfriend we went out a few dates. I had my first kiss with her. Of course more followed, and as time seemed like something was missing. I noticed it, but didn't know what it was at the time. Looking back I understand, I cared about Heather, but I didn't love her. I loved someone else. Their laughter and smile would make me wish I was with them. I didn't know why I felt this way about that person.

Because they were someone that I wasn't suposed to fall for. Because I had been taught that it was wrong. But, that didn't change the way I felt. Nothing could. I'd wish that they would hold me and comfort me. I wanted to be with them.

But, I didn't know why.

I was a couple of months before I figured it out. Why I wanted to be with them even though I already had Heather. When I did figure it out, I still hid it from everyone. It was something big and it could cause more problems than I already had. At the time I wasn't willing to risk it.

I had a girlfriend and that was something that surprised my dad. He liked her and they got along ok. My dad was proud of me for once in my life. And I didn't want to lose that, because it wasn't easy to get in the first place.

And if I had did what I wanted, I'd've lost it. Even if things had turned exactly how I wanted, he would be proud of me. You see I had figured out two things and I was sure of both. And neither would have made my dad proud, but the two combined? I'd be disowned or dead.

So, what were these two things that would get me kicked at 16?

The first was the fact that I was gay.

The second was my crush on Jack Frost.

Heather and I broke up later. We're still good friends. But, she doesn't know, she just feels like the love between us died out. No one does besides myself and the gods.

I've accepted that I'm gay. I'm okay with that, but I'm worried about how everyone is going to react when they find out. It's not like it can stay a secret forever, they will find out one day.

I don't know if I could handle having a secret boyfriend. Or keep up with the lies. Sometimes I think it would be worth it. I mean I'm already living one, what would a couple more be?

I guess it depends on Jack, too. Because if he doesn't feel the same way, I'm not sure what I'd do.

In the end I wonder if I should I tell Jack how I feel?

 ** _So, I have plans to continue and the chapters will come as they may._**

 ** _So, stay turned until next time. And reviews help the llamas with their dance moves._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I had this writen for a couple days (I am my own beta) and have decided to grace this fanfic with an update. (As rare as they are.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing and the demons deleted this chapter, and I had to rewrite it.**_

Hiccup's Point of View

I made up my mind to tell Jack how I felt. The only problem was when I would be able to tell him. I thought that the gods were smiling on me when I got the chance about a week later.

Jack was watching his cousins Jamie and Sofie and little sister, Emma. Jamie was fourteen and was supposed to be helping Jack keep an eye on the younger two, not causing more problems for Jack. I got a desperate text from his asking for help. My little brother, Toothless, and I went over because two against four was better than 1 against three. We call Noah Toothless because his teeth didn't start coming in until he was eighteen months old.

On the over, I made up my mind that I would do it when the kids were napping later. They always fell asleep at one point during the afternoon. Looking back on it I was nervous, but a little hopeful at the same time.

We entered the Overland household, to find choas. Jamie was chasing the two little girls as if he was going to attack them. Toothless upon seeing this ran in and joined right away, screaming. Which didn't help Jack or me. Two hours later, the three younger kids were passed out on the floor in different positions. Sofie was face up, spread eagle on the floor, Emma was in a neat little ball in a chair, and Toothless was facedown with a flyswatter in hand. Jack and I were on the couch resting and keeping an eye on them, when I decided to tell Jack.

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah?"

"There's uh... something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how you keep asking which girl I'm crushing on? And how I always avoid the question?"

"Yes and it's still driving me crazy. You have to have broken up with Heather for a reason, and I don't buy the whole 'we just lost our feelings for each other' crap you keep telling us."

"Well the reason I never answer the question is because I'm really not into girls..."

Jack gave me a confused look and then he started speaking slowly.

"Do...do you mean that...that you're gay?"

I nodded looking at the carpet, not willing to meet his eyes.

"Okay, that changes things. I guess you figured it out dating Heather, but it still doesn't answer anything."

"Wait, you aren't mad or grossed out?" I looked up at him.

"No, Hic. It's not like you chose to be gay. What's important is that you find a guy who loves you for you. It doesn't matter who you love, it matters how you love."

Gods, why did he have to go and say something beautiful like that?

"Thanks Jack."

"Now about your crush... Tell me! No, better let me guess, it'll be more fun."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Let's see...Tuffnut?"

"No. I'll give you a hint. He's in your grade."

"Snotlout?"

"He's my cousin, Jack!"

"Since when?"

"I don't know, birth?"

"Okay then... Pitch?"

"No. Just, no. I'll give you another one. His hair's dyed."

"What color?"

"White."

"North!"

"Nope, not Nikolai. Last one. He's skinny."

"Skinny... Don't tell me you're crushing on Bunny." he made a face that was filled with concern and disapproval.

"Aster? He's a good guy, but no."

"Come on. One more Hic...

"Nope. I know you can put two and two together Jack."

"He's in my grade, skinny, with white hair. Wait, the only people with white hair are North, Bunny, and me because..." realization dawned on Jack's face. "Hic, is it me?"

I looked at my lap, not wanting to answer.

"Hiccup, is it me?" he added a little more force to his words the second time.

I nodded slowly without looking up.

"Oh, Henry..."

He called me Henry. He's never called me Henry.

"You're a great fantastic guy, but I'm straight. Sorry, I don't feel the same way. But, when you do find him, I'll be right there, cheering you on. Okay?"

"Oh, okay..."

"Hiccup, would you look at me?"

I moved my head to look at that amazing face that would never love back.

"Hiccup, this doesn't mean that we can't still be friends, right?"

"Of course not Jack." I gave him a watery grin. "We can still be friends."

I was lying to myself and I knew it. I wanted the small part of Jack that I could keep, because he would never love me like I loved him. And it killed me inside.

"Good. Well, now that you're out of the closet to me, who else are you planning on telling?"

"Uh...if you don't mind Jack, I'd like to keep this a secret for a while longer."

"Sure thing."

I acted like this moment wouldn't leave scars. I acted like everything was alright when it wasn't. I pretended that I had gotten over Jack during the next couple of weeks, when every night I was crying my self to sleep. I guess I knew, looking back on it that he'd be straight. Figures.

 ** _Sooooooo, don't hate me? Please? Chapter 3 will be better. I promise and the dragons will make me keep it._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for taking forever to get this up here, but I lost my job and I used to write during my breaks. Add on the fact that I made some plot changes and that has slowed this down as well. But, I finally finished this chapter and have a better plan for this story.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing and the demons kept distracting me._**

Jack's Point of View

Hiccup had come out to me two days ago. He said that he liked me. And I told him that I was straight. Then, why in Manny's name was that moment stuck on infinite replay inside my head?

Hiccup. He was a good friend, a great guy. Intelligent, creative, kind, cute. Wait. Cute? Did I just call him cute? We're going to pretend that I didn't and get back to getting ready for school. After getting dressed and grabbing my backpack. I headed down the hall to find something for breakfast. I had to get up earlier than my mom or Emma in order to walk to where the bus would pick me up and take me to school. My mom took Emma every day to the elementary school because it was only five minutes away driving, but the high school was twenty in the opposite direction. So, I got up earlier and took the bus.

I was walking towards the corner where the bus passed, thinking about what had happened with Hiccup. I was straight. I liked Hiccup as a friend. End of story. The bus honked at me and I ran the last few feet to catch it. I hopped on and made my way to my normal seat where I'd wait until Tooth got on, then we'd talk about this and that.

It wasn't too long before a short, slender girl with multicromatic hair in an elevated pixie cut stepped on and made her way towards me. As she came closer I noticed that she was wearing blue skinny jeans stained with just about every color of paint imaginable, and her jacket was the same paint stained, jean material. Her light blue shirt underneath was the only unstained piece of clothing on her.

"Jack!" she called, standing on tiptoe to wave to me. I returned her wave and waited for her to make her way towards me. After a few minutes, she plopped down next to me and began to immediately talk aboit her weekend. She could speak faster than anyone else on the planet, but at the same time she was completely understandable. As we pulled into the school, she kept up with her monolog about her weekend.

"Tooth! We're here." I interrupted.

"Oh, right. So, North then said that I should..." she continued while standing up.

We made our way off the bus and to our lockers, Tooth jabbering nonstop about the mess she and her sister made while making cupcakes yesterday. However the bell rang cutting her off and after saying that she'd see me at lunch, she took off sprinting down the hall. As I headed to class, I though about how Tooth doesn't have a slow mode or even a moderate mode for that matter. She's just always moving at the speed of as fast as possible.

I arrived at my first class, math aka Mental Abuse To Humans. I walked in and sat down where I was assigned, completely forgetting that I shared a table with Hiccup. Well, nothing I can do about that.

When I looked at Hiccup, I saw that his eyes were kinda red and it looked like he hadn't slept well last night. I simply got my textbook and notebook out and turned openned to a blank page.

'Are you okay?' I wrote then showed Hiccup.

'I'm fine.' he wrote back.

'Freaked out

Insecure

Nerotic

Exhausted that kind of fine, right?' I quickly scribbled

'Not now, Jack.'

I frowned slightly at that. It looked liked he'd taken my rejection pretty rough. Darn it. Good thing I have PE with Tooth next. I needed to talk to her, she'd know what to do.

The class passed by without another word from Hiccup. When the bell rang I watched Hiccup leave. He moved as if there wasn't much of a reason to keep living. I need to talk with Tooth, like now. I changed at the speed of lightning and waited for her in the gym. She came out and saw immediately that we needed to talk.

"What happened Jack?" she asked as soon as she had sat down.

I quickly summarized my weekend and morning as we ran laps around the gym, and then told her,

"But no one can know about this, he didn't want me to tell anyone. I told you because I needed some advice."

"Alright, that's enough. Line up for teams." Coach Parish yelled at us.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." she quickly stated before getting in line.

"So, I thought about your problem with Hiccup," Tooth told me two and half hours later, "and there isn't anything that you can do Jack. You were honest with him. There's nothing more you can do than be there when he needs you."

"I know, I just feel bad for the poor kid. Think about how he feels. I mean I'd feel pretty crummy if I confessed to someone and they shot me down."

"Well, there are worse things you could do."

"Like?"

"Fake your part of the relationship when you know that his half is genuine, and then end up break his heart after you filled with memories of you." she sent a knowing grin my way.

"You're right, of course." I went back to eating my school issued pasta while Tooth ate a salad that she'd brought from home. We ate each lost in their own thoughts.

"This sucks." I blurted out about five minutes later.

"That's why I don't eat here." Tooth replied while impaling a tomato wedge.

"I wasn't talking about the food."

"Hey Tooth, North's looking for you. Something about a meeting..." a tall skinny girl, I think her name was Regan informed Tooth.

"Oh, crap. Student Council. See you later Jack!" and without futher ado, she packed up her lunch and took off.

With Tooth gone there wasn't any point in staying, I cleaned my tray into the waste bins and added it to an already present pile. I thought about going up to the library, maybe I could start on that math homework, and not have to do as much tonight.

I walked up the stairs to the library, wondering if it was even worth he effort to start on something that I wasn't just going to have to finish later. Out of nowhere came Hiccup at a run. Okay, Hiccup doesn't run unless something or better someone was chasing him. Most likely Snotlout. I ran to the janior's closet praying that it was unlocked. Thank Manny, it was.

As Hiccup passed I grabbed him and pulled him into the closet, shutting the door behind us. I quickly placed my ear against the door to listen. I heard them come down the hall and then they took off down the stairs.

I turned around and found Hiccup right behind me. This was a really small space for two teenage boys to be stuck in. Before I had time to think anything else, he pushed his lips against mine. Before I could even process what had happened, Hiccup had worked his way around me and out of the closet.

What had just happened?

 _ **So, there's that. I already have part of the next chapter writen (it was going to be this chapter and then I changed my mind). So, review whatever you think about this chapter, good or bad, they help the spiders weave their webs of lies.**_


End file.
